


Stealing fire

by Selma



Series: Stealing Fire [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selma/pseuds/Selma
Summary: They weren’t friends, still they weren’t enemies and that was something special.





	Stealing fire

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pre-movie friendship (and sometimes more) fics. But since one of my favorite tropes (besides reformed villain) is friendly enemy I wanted to test out that dynamic for these two as well.

Lalotai. Realm of the monsters. Home for slimy things, the shadows you saw in the corner of your dreams, creatures that could swallow the sun. All of it too terrible to even think about.

"That sounds awesome!"

The god of the underworld coughed politely, "Did I mention that there's slimy things down there? I'm pretty sure I mentioned the slimy things."

Maui's enthusiasm died down a little, "You're right. That could completely mess up my hair. Probably best to keep it up when I'm down there, right?"

"So you see, it's too frightful.... wait, your hair?"

"Come on, man. You think this silky beauty happens by itself? One slimy thing could mess up hours of work."

The god of the underworld decided to let it go. "I take it you still want to know how to get down there?"

"You bet!" the young demigod beamed at him. Some of the others thought this new demigod was charming. The lord of the underworld didn't personally see it but still, he wasn't going to say no so there might be something to it.

 

*******

 

Maui had seen how the nights treated the humans. It was not kind, it was cold and dark. It made them helpless. Sure, they were less afraid when he showed up but Maui knew that he could do more. He was still new at this demigod business but with his hook he could do anything. So it stood to reason that if he gave the humans the right tool they could also do, well not anything, but they could do more. And to get that tool he had to find a certain goddess that had hidden herself in Lalotai.

The key to opening the gates to Lalotai was easy enough. The fall was fun. He transformed into a dolphin before he hit the water and then the eagle for the final fall. The landing was perfect which actually disappointed Maui since no one was there to see it.

What the humans needed, Maui reasoned, was fire. It was warm and it gave you light. With it, the nights wouldn’t hold the same power over humans. Fortunately someone had already stolen the fire from Pele. Okay, so it wasn’t good news exactly but it was good news for Maui. It wasn’t stealing if he stole it from a thief. And Pele would be glad that her fire wouldn’t be in the hand of her jealous sister Kapo. She probably look the other way if Maui accidentally gave fire to the humans instead of returning it to her.

Finding Kapo’s hiding place was easy once he got down to Lalotai. The fire could be seen and felt even before he saw the cave where she was hiding. Now what? Maui leaned against a large rock despondently. He’d been so focused on actually getting down to Lalotai that he hadn’t thought how to deal with a fire stealing goddess.

There was a bit of difference between demi and full on god. Especially since he just got started.

 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, get off me!"

Maui jumped away and stared at the rock he’d leaned against, “Did you just talk? Are you a magic rock?”

“I’m not a rock!” the rock said and got up on its many legs. Being Lalotai this was most certainly one of the monsters, but this one wasn’t as colorful as the others Maui had met on his way. Well, fought and conquered more like it. Still, this was the biggest coconut crab Maui had ever seen. He grinned at it, “Oh hey, didn’t see you there, crab cakes.”

The crab seemed to take great affront to that. "Didn't see... how could you not see me?"

"Well, you kinda blend in with the background... so?" Maui shrugged, "Why are you getting so hissy? Isn't that a good thing for a tiny guy like you?”

"Tiny?" the crab looked like it was about to pop a vessel. Did crabs have vessels?

"Comparatively, to the other monsters I mean," he amended and tried to make nice. The crab was pretty loud; he didn't want to alert Kapo to this presence.

"I could take you!" the crab raised its claws, “Easy!”

Oh that was just adorable, Maui thought. Although those claws looked like they could do a number on him. Something that the demigod became even more acutely aware of when one of the claws suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Pretty fast for a tiny crab. Also, he'd been distracted. Yeah. That was it.

"What are these?" the crab’s antennae traveled across his chest, following the lines of the ink.

Oh. Maui was always up for a little appreciation. Even if it tickled a bit.

"Those are my tattoos. I've earned them for various good deeds, heroics and all around being a great demigod. Maybe you've heard of me? Maui. Shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men?”

The crab stared intently at the tattoos, "Nope never heard of you,” it said not even looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Think I'd remember it. That was a mouthful of a name."

"You definitely would." Maui tugged at his hair, "Could you… maybe?"

Instead of letting go the crab buried its antennae in his hair next. "Soft!" it remarked, sounding properly awed for the first time.

"Thanks, I try," Maui fired off his most charming and boyish grin and gave his hair another tug. This time the crab let go.

"So do you have name, crab cakes?"

"What do you care?" it said, "I just blend into the background anyway."

"Aw come on, don't let that get to you. We can't all start off with something this great," he gestured towards himself. “And you’ve given me a great idea.”

The crab looked curious despite himself. It talked, so it was him, Maui decided.

“I have?”

 

*******

 

Camouflage was the trick. Catch the goddess unaware and run off before she even had the chance to realize what happened. Once Lalotai started shaking from the wrath of Kapo, Maui was long gone and just about to leave Lalotai with his prize. The flame in his hand seemed fragile and he carefully scooped it into the magical conch he’d borrowed from Pele. Definitely borrowed, he was going to return it as soon as he’d given fire to the humans. The flame in the shell would grow in strength once back on the surface world but right now it still gave off enough light to illuminate the crab that lurked in the shadows.

“You look ridiculous,” he said.

“It’s camouflage,” Maui said, pulling the seaweed from his hair. It was going to take a while to fix his hair back to its usual glorious state but getting fire was definitely worth it.

“I can’t believe you stole fire from Kapo,” the crab sounded impressed. As he should be.

“Technically, it’s not theft since she stole it first.”

A certain goddess roared in the distance.

The crab rolled it’s eyes, which was an impressive move since his eye stalks rolled in different directions. “Sure, tell her that.”

“She might be a little extra peeved since I actually stole something from her,” and since he was in a good mood, Maui flipped the gem he grabbed on the way out towards the crab that caught it deftly. “Here, for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, you gave me the idea for camouflage. So I thought that I’d help you out. Not everyone can start of with an amazing bod. Like mine. But I’ll let you in on a secret, it’s all about how you present yourself. Even if you don’t have silky soft locks.”

The crab scoffed at him but kept the gem.

 

*******

 

The monster had the hide of a reptile, the snout of a pig, a bat’s ears and a couple of wicked claws it tried to rip Maui apart with. It was pretty challenging even though Lalotai was more like a fun excursion than anything else nowadays.

"I'll never tell you anything – “ the monster hissed at him.

Maui hefted his hook a bit higher.

" - except this one time of course.” The monster cleared its throat, “The creature you're looking for is Tamatoa. If there's treasure worth having, he has it."

That sounded promising, "And this Tamatoa has the enchanted spear?"

"Oh yes! No one has been able to take it from him. He guards it well and you don’t steal from Tamatoa. He'll gobble you up in no time."

Maui laughed, "I'd like to see him try!"

 

*******

 

Now that he had time to think about it, Maui decided that he did not want to see Tamatoa try. Being stuffed into a monster’s mouth could really give you a different perspective on life.

And it had started out so well.

He'd made his way to the lair of Tamatoa. He sneaked in, hook in hand, ready for anything. And was met by an empty cavern. Empty except the pile of treasure. He let his hook hang by his side and went up to look for the spear.

"Aw come on, where is it? This is going to take forever!" and the then treasure pile started moving.

"Thief!" the treasure pile hissed at him and before he had time to reach for his hook, a couple of claws closed around him. With his arms effectively locked against his sides, Maui only had time to let out a curse before he was thrown head first into the thing’s mouth.

Okay. Gross. This was the worst. At least he managed to stay on the tongue (don’t think about it don’t think about it) but soon the tongue started to flop around, trying to throw him back towards the monster’s gullet. Maui grabbed the first thing he could and suddenly he was being spit out. He was covered in spit, his hair plastered against his face, but at least it was better than being covered in stomach acid.

“I can’t believe you grabbed that dangly bit in the back of my throat! I feel violated and I don’t even know what that dangly thing is called.”

Maui probably should've gotten to his feet quickly but he was feeling a bit off after getting to known the inside of a monster for once. So he merely blinked up at the towering beast, “I didn’t know crabs had uvulas.”

“Uvulas? You sure that’s what it’s called?”

Maui got his feet and shook his head few times, “Tamatoa, right?” his eyes widened when he took a closer look at the crab, “Hey, I know you! Crab cakes!”

Tamatoa seemed to look at Maui properly for the first time, “Oh, it’s you. Maui. Demigod. Something or the other.”

“Close enough,” Maui glanced up at the shimmering gold that adorned the crab’s shell and parts of its legs, “You look different from last time.”

And Tamatoa looked so ridiculous pleased that Maui couldn’t stop himself: "Did you put on weight?"

Totally worth it, he thought as he jumped to avoid being crushed by a claw slamming down into the sand.

"Can't take a joke, huh?" he dodged quickly as the other pair of claws came after him.

"Only if it’s funny,” Tamatoa growled.

"How's this for funny?" Maui transformed to eagle and made his way up to the crab’s head where he took his normal form. Now with his hook right around one the eye stalks the crab went completely still.

"I don't see how this is funny... oh, wait, you're threatening me but in jovial tone of voice, thus making it a bit more sinister."

"Uh... " well he wasn't wrong.

"Okay, I'm game,” Tamatoa sounded awfully chipper for the situation, “What can I do for you? Specifically, what can I do for you that ensures that I get to keep all my appendages and limbs? I'm quite attached to them, you see."

"Was that a joke?" Maui said.

The eye that he wasn't threatening to cut off moved a fraction closer "Did you like it?"

"It was pretty good, yeah." Maui tried to collect himself. All the monsters he'd fought were never much for a conversation. "Uh, I'm looking for the enchanted spear of- "

"That old thing?" Tamatoa actually laughed at him which was even weirder. Usually monsters just cursed him or begged for their lives. "Why'd you’d come to my place if you’re looking for the enchanted spear, babe?"

Sorry what... _babe_?

"The others… they told me that- "

"I had it?" Tamatoa snorted, "Those little bastards. They were hoping you'd off me for them. This," he gestured towards the cavern they were in, "and this," the he gestured towards himself, "Is prime real estate, doncha know. Sorry, babe, I don't have any enchanted spear on me even though I'd make it look good."

Maui threw a glance towards the treasure adorning the shell. "You don't have it... "

"That's what I said, but if you let me keep both of my very stunning peepers and do me one teeny tiny favor, I'll let you know where you can actually find the spear."

"You know where it is?"

"Trust me... Maui, was it? I know all there is about treasure and pretty trinkets." At that last part Tamatoa actually winked at him.

Oh. Kay. He could deal with this. Maui released the eye stalk he was holding hostage, took the shape of the eagle once more and flew off to perch on one of Tamatoa's claws. The crab held him up so they were face to face. Or a close approximation for it. Tamatoa looked absolutely delighted at the transformation.

"So what's the favor?" Maui asked. "Oh nothing big, not for you, big guy," Tamatoa said with a wry smile, "Just tell those punks who told you I had the spear that you've killed me."

"Uh okay?" Maui transformed back just to be able to raise an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh they'll come crawling here hoping to get the scraps. And then," Tamatoa suddenly turned his face upwards and swallowed a stream of falling fish. Once he was finished chewing he continued; "Let's just say that although I love fish dinners, I wouldn't say no to some fresh meat on the menu." He gave Maui an appreciative look over.

"You were a lot less creepy the last time I met you.”

"And you were a lot less buff that time," Tamatoa leered, "I gotta say that you've really grown into that bod you were so proud of even then. How many years ago was it?"

"It... " Maui trailed off, realizing that he had no idea how many years had gone by but he had no time for those thoughts when Tamatoa continued: "But who's counting? The more important question... do we have a deal?"

Maui grinned.

 

*******

 

Tamatoa seemed really intent on clipping off Maui's tentacles and he wasn't sure what the result would be when he changed back from giant octopus to his own shape.

"Hey, crab cakes, what's up? You seem mad."

Tamatoa roared at him.

"Last time you said I was welcome any time."

"Not to steal my stuff!”

"More like borrowing," Maui said, "I was going to give it back after I rescued the chief's daughter." Probably. Well. Maybe after he'd taken some time to enjoy her gratitude. Then he'd return the Pearl of Shimmering Beauty or whatever it was called. He didn't really care. All he knew was that the evil magician wanted the pearl and he needed some bait and/or distraction so he could rescue the beautiful daughter of the chief and defeat the bad guy. It was a great story, one he'd done many times. All parties got satisfied. Maybe not the magician.

Definitely not Tamatoa at the moment.

Maui gripped tighter and managed to snare Tamatoa's dangerous claws a bit more tightly with his tentacles. He wasn't going to be able to hold on for long but hopefully long enough so he could talk his way out of this bit of trouble he'd gotten himself into.

"Look, Tamatoa. I obviously overstepped some boundaries."

"You little- "

"And as shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men, I will make amends. Obviously just borrowing the pearl is out of the question."

"You think?"

"Okay, hang on. I'm going to change back." He wasn't surprised that Tamatoa tried to grab him with his claws the second he was free but Maui was faster. "How about I leave a deposit? Something of great value that I'll only get back if I return the pearl to you?"

Tamatoa's eyes were immediately drawn to his hook.

"No."

"Come on. You know it'd look good on me."

"I'm gonna need it to save the day.”

Tamatoa scuttled closer with what he probably thought was friendly smile, “You’re the great Maui. Big and strong. You don’t need that hook, not with these,” Tamatoa carefully gave one his biceps a little squeeze. Maui was only a little impressed with how well the crustacean knew his strength.

Still… “Not gonna happen.”

“Fine!” Tamatoa sighed dramatically, “If I can’t have the hook, then I’m not really interested in a deposit. However, if you return the pearl with interest… I might be tempted to strike a deal.”

Maui jumped up with a shout, “That’s more like it! You won’t be disappointed, Tamatoa. Those magician types always have a lot of treasure. I’ll bring you back lots of pretty things.”

“And I can have my pearl back and anything else your bring back of my choosing?”

“It’s a deal!” Tamatoa smiled his usual smile and that right there should’ve tipped Maui off.

 

*******

 

They were enemies. Of course. Maui was a demigod and a hero. Tamatoa was giant crab monster. It was fun to fight with him. It was also easy to talk to him. Tamatoa was like Maui. Not only strong but wily as well. Not was clever as Maui of course. Shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men, bit of a trickster, hello!

Tamatoa wasn’t a shapeshifter, demigod or a hero but he did share that last part with Maui.

“Are you insane?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Tamatao shot back.

Maui pointed down at the pile of shiny treasure he brought back with him, “What’s wrong with this stuff?” he nudged one of Tamatoa’s leg, “It’s going to make you look oh so pretty.”

“You said I could have anything I asked for from what you brought back with the pearl."

“I didn’t mean me!”

Tamatoa grinned, “Then you should’ve been more specific.”

Maui let out a wordless shout. “Why would you want me? You can’t stick me to your shell.”

“Well, I can but you’ll probably start to rot after a while so I won’t. Besides, I don’t stick all my treasure on my shell. Some of it I just like to have.”

“You can’t have me."

“We had a deal.”

The problem with being known as a trickster was that you had to stick to your deals. They could be tricky but you had to stick to them, otherwise no one would ever do deals with you. Sure, he could beat Tamatoa. They fought several times to a stand still but Maui had never intended to end those fights permanently. He could if he wanted to, he’d just never wanted to because they were too much fun. But then word would get out that Maui went back on his deals. That he wasn’t trustworthy. Not a true hero. And then he wouldn’t have Tamatoa around to fight or trick anymore. There had to be another way out of this. If he just could keep his thoughts straights but they kept veering off to the fact that Tamatoa refered to him as treasure.

“Look, Tamatoa. Buddy. Crab cakes,” Maui turned his smile up a few notches, “How did you plan this exactly? That I’d just sit around and be pretty?”

“Basically, and that hook of your would be an added bonuses. No one would try to steal anything from me again if they knew that hook was around at all times.”

Ah. There it was. Maui tried not to be disappointed. “I’m not going to be a glorified guard dog for you.”

“Aw, why not?” Tamatoa settled next to Maui, he could be infuriatingly unafraid of him sometimes, “I take care of my collection.”

Those stupid antennae started to wander. Combing through his hair, loosening up the knot and letting it fall down over his shoulder. They caressed his throat and then lower, lower… Maui grabbed one in each hand. Tamatoa just smiled at him.

“The humans need me.”

“Oh the humans,” Tamatoa mocked with a shrill voice, “Babe, if it’s worship you want, I’ll worship you all day… “

“Uh… that’s not… “

“… and all night long.”

Come on, Maui, think, think! No. Don’t think about _that_. Not about how would that even work, is it something I want to know how it would work… no, think about what words you’re going to use to keep your deal and get out this… whatever this was.

“That’s all tall order, crab cakes,” Maui grinned and stroked the antennae in his grip, “You’d think that’s a match for a pearl?”

“Pearl of Shimmering Beauty to be exact.”

“Hardly worth what you’re asking for.”

Tamatoa grinned, “Are you about to put a price on yourself?”

“That would be impossible,” Maui said, “I’m priceless.”

When Tamatao laughed Maui felt that he had both feet on the ground. Figuratively at least since he was being scooped up by Tamatoa, held carefully in his claw. Funny how that didn’t worry him anymore.

“What are you suggesting, Maui my man?”

“How about you worship me for a day and a night? You can’t have me for your treasure collection but you’ll have me? Not many can say that they’ve experienced that.”

“Are we counting all the pretty little things you’ve rescued and mated with?”

“Don’t call it that!” Maui caressed the claw holding him, “And this would be different. You would have me, I’d give myself to you.”

Tamatoa stared at him and was it Maui’s imagination but was the crustacean starting to get flustered?

“But how would it work?”

“What?"

“Well, I mean… I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a crab. Giant one at that.”

“I thought you had an idea!”

“I don’t, I’m just winging it which when I come to think of it is more your department than mine.”

“Oh, I could turn into a giant crab?”

“Tempting, but then I would be tempted to eat you when we’re done. Nothing personal, it’s a crab thing. Besides,” Tamatoa tipped up Maui’s chin with his other claw, “I think I’d like to see your face when I ruin you.”

Maui knew that he was great in many ways. He also knew he had some faults. Not many. Some faults here and there. Like never backing down from a challenge.

“I guess it’s going to be a learning experience for the both of us.”


End file.
